half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
White Forest
White Forest is a major Resistance base located in the Outlands, north of City 17, used by the Resistance to build a rocket intended to shut off the Combine Superportal. It covers the last chapters of Episode Two, Our Mutual Fiend and T-Minus One. Reaching the base is the first main goal of the game. Overview The base is installed in an aging Cold War base bought very cheap by Black Mesa to develop some projects in response to budgetary and oversight problems associated with basing all work in North America. Most of the facilities are underground, but there are several bunker-like structures, a hangar, and a radio tower at surface level. White Forest is powered by generators and seems to be totally self-sufficient. It contains two silos, Silo 1 and the (mostly abandoned) Silo 2, both apparently designed to house intercontinental ballistic missiles. The silos have an alarm system which is triggered by movement. False alarms in the decrepit Silo 2 are often triggered by nesting crows, and the structure suffers from the same decay as most of the ''Half-Life'' series' architecture. While the silos are used for research (mostly closing the Superportal with the rocket, the only known use), the storage areas are used for more normal means, such as storing supplies such as food and ammo and used as barracks for the Resistance personnel. Certain areas of the base are above ground. These include the south and north gates, linked by a large hangar for vehicles. The north entrance has a gate which can only be opened with a valve, and a watchtower. This area is totally walled off aside from the gate. A radar station is also set up above. The north entrance connects to a valley featuring buildings of all sizes for lumbering. Research The research that takes place at White Forest is led by Dr. Arne Magnusson, one of the surviving Black Mesa Science Team members. Uriah, a Vortigaunt, is his research assistant. The subjects researched by White Forest include portals and stopping them, Superportals, and rocketry. White Forest's research plays a key role in stopping the Combine from overwhelming Earth with armies through a Superportal like they did during the Seven Hour War. Personnel In addition to Magnusson and Uriah, many Rebels of note are stationed at White Forest. One is MIRT, a mechanical handyman for the Resistance, and another is Sweepy, a Vortigaunt janitor. Among the other Rebels, some are armed with Rebel attire developed during the City 17 uprising and use firearms, while others are still in simple Citizen attire, and help with non-military tasks. Layout Ground floor Main hangar and surroundings This is the main hangar where Alyx and Gordon are greeted by MIRT. This is also where the AR3 dispute occurs, where MIRT upgrades the Muscle Car, and where Gordon is acclaimed after the battle in the valley. It features two main gates and two smaller doors. The first door on the right when coming from the southern gate leads to the Strider courtyard; the main door on the right leads to the silo complex, also connected to the Strider courtyard. Southern gate Leads to a narrow valley. Features small bunkers with Rebels running around, then a secondary gate, then a path reaching down to a stream. This is where Gordon, Alyx, and Dog arrive with the Muscle Car. Rebels patrol the area with RPGs, MP7s and OSIPRs. Northern gate Leads to a large valley where the battle against Striders and Hunters occurs. Rebels also patrol the area with the same weapons as at the southern gate. Gallery File:Outlands stream white forest.jpg|Stream in the Outlands, with the White Forest antennas in the background. File:WF first gate.jpg|The first gate, preceding the southern gate. File:WF south working.jpg|Rebel working on generators near the southern gate. File:White Forest south entrance.jpg|White Forest's southern gate. File:WF south bunkers.jpg|Bunkers near the southern gate. File:Ep2 outland 120031.jpg|White Forest's northern gate. File:Mirt talking.jpg|MIRT talking to Alyx when first met. File:Ep2 outland 110001.jpg|Alyx hearing Magnusson's call. File:Ep2 outland 110001.JPG|Rebels watching monitors. File:Rebel magnade teleport.jpg|Rebel working on a Magnusson Device teleport. File:AR3.jpg|The AR3 dispute. File:AR3 zoom.jpg|The "AR3 guy". File:Ep2 outland 120033.jpg|MIRT showing Gordon what he did to the Muscle Car. Corridor After the main door on the right when coming from the southern gate, a corridor connects to two doors, left and right. There a sign written in Cyrillic can be found, pointing to reversal underground locations: on the left after Silo 1 can be found П-07, featuring the Машинный Отсек and Насосная Станция (engine room and pump station) (identified as П-03, located underground), as well as the Кладовка and Аварийный Бункер (pantry and emergency bunker) (identified as П-04, accessed from П-03). On the right, after many rooms located on the ground floor, can be found П-05: Пункт Связи and Склад (communication room and storage area) and П-06: Аварийный Выход and Шахта (emergency exit and silo, or Silo 2). П-05 is located right after and leads to П-03, also found if taking left in the corridor. Silo 1 access unit *The first location to be found by taking left is Silo 1's access unit, where the duo reunites with Eli. MIRT mention the room's name. *A door then gives access to level 1 of Silo 1 (underground). Gallery File:Ep2 outland 110022.jpg|Alyx and Eli reunited. File:Ep2 outland 110024.jpg|Eli hinting he wouldn't mind having grandkids. File:Ep2 outland 110028.jpg|Alyx having an awkward moment after her father's remark. File:Ep2 outland 110029.jpg|Eli inspecting the wound made by the Hunter to Alyx. File:Eli hand.jpg|Eli thinking. Strider courtyard The door on the right leads to a four-door junction. The first one the right leads to a small courtyard where Gordon is taught how to use the Magnusson Device against a dead Strider installed on tracks. However when seeing the southern gate from the outside, there is no room for that courtyard in the same location. Gallery File:Magnade training view.jpg|The rebuilt Strider. File:Magnade training1.jpg|Magnusson and Uriah training Gordon. File:Magnade training2.jpg|Ditto. Magnusson Device storage room Beyond the netted door in the middle are stored the Magnusson Device and their teleport, manned by several Rebels. After the valley battle, what may be Sweepy is seen there. To the right of the door is also a case where a Magnusson Device is stored. Gallery File:Strider Buster introduced.jpg|Magnusson introducing his device. File:Magnade storage1.jpg|Rebels in the Magnusson Device storage room. File:Magnade storage2.jpg|Ditto. File:Sweepy2.jpg|Vortigaunt (probably Sweepy) sweeping the floor after the valley battle. Magnusson's office The door on the left leads to another corridor. The first door leads to an office from which Magnusson oversees the rocket launch, with two Rebels. Gallery File:Ep2 outland 12a0065.jpg|Magnusson actually congratulating Gordon for protecting White Forest, while Alyx does not believe her ears. File:Ep2 outland 12a0073.jpg|Ditto. File:Ep2 outland 12a006008.jpg|Alyx's reaction to the thanks. Lounge On the left in the corridor can be found a lounge where Judith's transmission is watched, on six large screens. There can be seen several items salvaged from the past: Kleiner's , his cactus, Eli's picture of him and his family, as well as an HEV plate from Black Mesa hidden behind crates, also found in Black Mesa East. There is also a smaller adjacent staff room that may function as a kitchen since Alyx brings a cup of tea to Eli from there. Gallery File:Ep1 citadel 000035.JPG|Eli smiling to Alyx from White Forest while she puts her hand on the screen at the foot of the Citadel in Episode One. File:Kleiner eli screen different office.jpg|Kleiner and Eli in a different lounge / control room in the Episode Two trailer. File:Ep2 outland 11b0057.JPG|The EMP Tool plugged in to deliver Mossman's message. File:19551on2.jpg|Talking about the Borealis. File:Ep2 outland 11b0063.JPG|Eli does not want the Resistance to use the technology located in the Borealis. File:Ep2 outland 11b0073.JPG|Alyx getting the trigger by the G-Man appearing to her. File:Ep2 outland 11b0070.JPG|The G-Man on the screen, moments before Alyx delivers his message to Eli. File:Ep2 outland 11b0075.JPG|Eli not feeling well after Alyx's message from the G-Man. File:Ep2 outland 11b0084.JPG|Alyx and Eli listening to Magnusson's rants. Rocket control room elevator Taking right in the corridor leads to another junction. The door on the left directly leads to Silo D, in П-06, while the door straight ahead conducts to an elevator leading to the rocket control room. The valley A large valley, considered as part of the White Forest compound, is accessed through the northern gate and is overlooked by the base's large radio tower, standing next to Silo 1's hatch. This is where the battle against the Striders and Hunters occur. The valley features five wooden lumberjack buildings in a rather good condition (three important ones, and two smaller, red ones) that may be damaged by the Striders if Gordon does not protect them, as well as two cranes and a water tank. Each building contains a Magnusson Device teleport, as well as numerous supplies. The area is a typical outland area and is partially traversed by a small railway section connected to two sealed off tunnels. Each of these seven locations is used by MIRT, who oversees the battle, to inform the Rebels on the battlefield of the Strider progression. The lodge First found when taking right, the lodge''The Orange Box Prima Guide'' is made of two buildings, one of which cannot be accessed. The water tower The water tower is located after the lodge. The sawmill What follows is the sawmill, the first rendezvous point for Gordon before the battle starts. It is located right beside one of the two railway tunnels. The cranes These two rusty cranes, also found along the Coast are merely landmark indications for the Strider progression, like the water tower. Pieces of lumber hang from them. The cabin The smallest of the main buildings, the cabin was apparently inhabited in the past, and has an open fire in the middle. The path then leads to the other end of the railway, then back to White Forest. Gallery =Pre-release = File:Ep2 elites white forest beta.jpg|Early screenshot of Overwatch Elites during the battle, including one of the two cut bunkers. File:Hunter from EP2 teaser.jpg|Hunter in the valley, as seen in the first Episode Two teaser. File:Hunter from EP2 trailer.jpg|Hunter in the valley, as seen in the second Episode Two teaser. File:Jalopy back fridge.jpg|The Jalopy viewed from back during the battle in "Gameplay Demo 5". File:Strider about to fire trailer.jpg|Strider about to fire on the lodge in the Episode Two trailer. File:Hl2ep2 cinematicphysicsshack.jpg|The lodge being destroyed by the same Strider in the Episode Two trailer. File:Episode2-strider.jpg|Firing Strider in the second Episode Two teaser. =Retail = File:Outland basemap.png|Map of the valley, found in White Forest's main hangar and the sawmill. File:Ep2 outland 120031.jpg|White Forest's northern gate. File:Ep2 outland 120017.jpg|Magnusson Device teleport near White Forest's northern gate. File:Outland building magnade.jpg|The lodge. File:Ep2 outland 120002.jpg|The water tower. File:Ep2 outland 120001.jpg|The sawmill. File:Ep2 outland 120000.jpg|White Forest sign. File:Ep2 outland 120006.jpg|The cabin. File:Ep2 outland 120005.jpg|The cranes. File:StriderBusterKill.jpg|Magnusson Device destroying a Strider. File:White forest fail.jpg|The antenna exploding if Gordon fails. Underground Silo 1 Silo 1 is reached through a diagonal elevator. Along its rails are stairs restricted to the player, and an access to П-03 and П-04. П-03 and П-04 are rather far from there, although unknown corridors may actually link them. Level 1 Right under the ground floor, this is where Magnusson is first met and where Kleiner and Lamarr are first seen in the game. The rocket nose is there, under the hatch connected to the outside, at ground level. Level 2 Is accessed through a ladder from Level 1. An elevator that goes below. Level 3 There a Rebel is seen pulling a computer station. Level 4 No access from the elevator. It is unknown if it even exists. Level 5 *The bottom floor of Silo 1. This is where Sweepy is first seen. What follows is a small office where Uriah is first met. The Lost Easter egg is also found there, behind a large tank. Gallery File:G-man rocket.jpg|Silo 1 appearing during G-Man's heart-to-heart. File:Ep2 outland 110035.jpg|A worried Alyx in the diagonal elevator. File:Kleiner holding lamarr.jpg|Kleiner defending Lamarr from Magnusson's rants about her presence in Silo 1. File:Ep2 outland 110045.jpg|Kleiner with the EMP Tool. File:Lamarr in the rocket.jpg|Lamarr hiding in the rocket. File:Gnome.jpg|The Garden Gnome put in the rocket. File:Magnusson rocket silo WF.jpg|Magnusson asking Gordon to investigate Silo 2. File:Rocket silo.jpg|Below the rocket nose, on level 2. File:Ep2 outland 110007.JPG|Rebel pulling a computer station on level 3, while Rebels pass by. File:Ep2 outland 110014.JPG|The same computer station being pulled, seen from level 5. File:Ep2 outland 110010.JPG|The rocket's base at level 5. File:Sweepy full.jpg|Sweepy sweeping in the dark. File:Sign silo drm 01.png|A note left by Dr. Magnusson regarding abuse of the emergency override system, found before Uriah's office. File:Ep2 outland 110016.JPG|Uriah noticing Gordon. File:Uriah working.jpg|Uriah working. File:Lost easter egg.jpg|The Lost Easter egg computer and Dharma / White Forest logo on the wall. File:Lost easter egg2.jpg|Ditto, from the other side. File:Overlay DWhiteForest.png|The Dharma / White Forest logo. П-07 According to a Cyrillic sign, the following corridor is supposed to be the start of the Аварийный Бункер, or emergency bunker, while it is clearly given as П-04, to be featured beyond that point. Then comes a junction (the sign П-07 suggest we now enter a П-07 with subsections). According to the Cyrillic sign found there, a closed door on the right supposedly leads to П-03 and П-04: Машинный Отсек and Насосная Станция (engine room and pump station) and Кладовка and Аварийный Бункер (pantry and emergency bunker), respectively, while they are found later when taking left. On the left, a corridor leads to presumably the foot the Silo 2, but the way is shut when a Hunter appears. "8"-like chamber *A large chamber resembling an "8" can be accessed through a small maintenance tunnel, where Hunters are met. A shut door gives access to Silo 1, while a corridor continues to Silo 2. There can be found a shut door to П-01 and П-02, while the corridor continues to П-03 and П-04. П-03 - Машинный Отсек and Насосная Станция (engine room and pump station) *П-03 is part of the corridor, and has a "21" on the wall, and is also presumably the flooded room, as it is to be the engine room and pump station. It is also seen to be accessed from before the "8"-like chamber and from Silo 1. П-04 - Кладовка and Аварийный Бункер (pantry and emergency bunker) *A shut door in П-03 logically leads to П-04. It is also seen to be accessed from before the "8"-like chamber and from Silo 1. It is probably to be used when a rocket launch fails, or for any other emergency. П-05 - Пункт Связи and Склад (communication room and storage area) *Then follows П-05, a corridor turning along two storage rooms. It is not announced on any of the previous signs of the area, although it is clearly given on the ground floor as the communication room and storage area. While the area looks like a storage area, nothing recalling a communication room can be found. П-06 - Аварийный Выход and Шахта (emergency exit and silo) *П-06 is right after. Stairs lead to the expected emergency exit, presumably to be used to leave the facility in case of danger such as a rocket launch accident, but have collapsed. Right before that, a corridor is supposed to lead to the lowest level of Silo 2, level 5, but the ceiling has collapsed. The collapsed floor under the collapsed stairs reveals a small flooded also leading to level 5 of Silo 2. Silo 2 According to the sign, Silo 2 is part of П-06. Level 1 *Appears to be slightly higher from the ground floor than Silo 1's first level. *Contains a small control room where the Silo's hatch can be sealed. The invading Combine have installed there an Emplacement Gun. *Connects to ground level and leads back to the corridor where the journey started. Level 2 Leads to Level 1 via stairs. Level 3 Leads to Level 2 via a ladder. Level 4 Leads to Level 3 via a ladder. Level 5 Leads to Level 4 via a ladder. Partially flooded. Gallery File:Emplacement gun white forest fired at.jpg|Gordon being fired at by Overwatch Soldiers in Silo 2. File:Emplacement gun white forest fire.jpg|Firing at Overwatch forces with the Emplacement Gun while Silo 2's hatch is closing. File:Silo 2 secure.jpg|Silo 2 secured after the Combine breach. File:Uriah alyx silo 2.jpg|Uriah and Alyx after Silo 2 is sealed by Freeman. First floor Rocket control room *The rocket control room overlooks Silo 1's hatch and the antenna standing near Silo 1's hatch, which are halfway between the control room and the ground floor. It is accessed via an elevator starting on the ground floor near Silo 2's access. Gallery File:Ep ctrl room1.jpg|Overview of the control room, a few moments before the rocket launch. File:Ep ctrl room2.jpg|Ditto, from the opposite corner. File:Ep2 outland 12a0091.JPG|Kleiner showing Gordon the rocket launch button. Of note is the letter A hidden by tape, making a pun with the words "lunch" and "launch". File:Ep2 outland 12a0082.jpg|Alyx and Eli waiting for Gordon to launch the rocket. File:Ep end 05.jpg|White Forest's launch site moments before the rocket launch. File:Ep end 01.jpg|Eli and Alyx exchanging perplexed looks before the rocket launch. File:Ep end 07.jpg|The rocket lifting off as the group watches. File:Ep end 03.jpg|Eli and Alyx watching the rocket lifting off. File:Ep end 08.jpg|The rocket lifting off. File:Ep end 10.jpg|Ditto. File:Ep2 outland 12a0100.jpg|Magnusson enthused by the success of the rocket launch. File:Eli talk.jpg|Eli warning Gordon about things to come. File:Rocket light smoke.jpg|Watching the rocket's smoke trail. Mil Mi-8 hangar *A door from the rocket control room leads to a large hangar where the Mil Mi-8 is waiting for Gordon and Alyx, and where Eli is killed by Advisors. In front of the hangar, a landing pad can be found. Gallery File:Hangar concept.jpg|Concept art for the hangar, featuring Alyx. File:Advisor WF hangar concept.jpg|Ditto, featuring an Advisor. File:Ep end 11.jpg|Eli and Alyx watching as the Superportal is about to be shut off. File:Ep2 outland 12a0108.jpg|Alyx and Eli watch as the Superportal is shut off. File:Ep end 12.jpg|Eli and Alyx watching as the Superportal vanishes. File:Ep end 13.jpg|Ditto. File:Ep end 14.jpg|Eli and Alyx enthusiastic moments after the Superportal is shut. File:Superportal gone.jpg|The Superportal is no more. File:Heli hangar1.jpg|Inside the Mil Mi-8 hangar. File:Heli hangar2.jpg|Ditto, from the opposite corner. File:Heli hangar3.jpg|Closer look at the Mil Mi-8 in its hangar. File:Father and daughter.jpg|Eli telling Alyx how her mother would be proud if she were still there. File:Ep2 outland 12a000000.jpg|Eli kissing his daughter. File:Alyx eli hangar talk.jpg|Eli and Alyx looking at Gordon while discussing the future plans in the hangar. File:Ep end 17.jpg|The first Advisor deforming Gordon's view while entering the hangar, with the Mil Mi-8 in the background. File:Ep end 18.jpg|Right after being knocked down on the ground by the first Advisor, with the Mil Mi-8 in the background. File:Ep end 20.jpg|The first Advisor approaches. File:Ep end 21.jpg|The first Advisor pulling Alyx. File:Ep end 23.jpg|The first Advisor pulling Eli. File:Combine Advisor Ep2.jpg|Ditto, closer view. File:Ep end 24.jpg|Eli trying to reach out for Alyx while being pulled away by the first Advisor. File:Ep end 25.jpg|Eli picking up a pipe to defend the trio against the Advisor. File:Ep end 26.jpg|Eli hitting the Advisor with a pipe. File:Ep end 27.jpg|The first Advisor picking up Eli after knocking him down. File:Ep end 28.jpg|The second Advisor about to enter after damaging the hangar walls. File:Ep end 29.jpg|The second Advisor entering the hangar. File:Ep end 31.jpg|Eli begs Gordon and Alyx to destroy the Borealis, shortly before dying. File:Ep end 33.jpg|Eli being killed by the first Advisor. File:Ep end 34.jpg|Ditto. File:Ep end 37.jpg|Alyx begging Gordon for help while being held by the second Advisor. File:Ep end 38.jpg|Dog arriving to rescue the duo. File:Ep end 39.jpg|Dog fighting the second Advisor. File:Ep end 41.jpg|The second Advisor fleeing after being hurt by Dog. File:Ep end 42.jpg|The first Advisor leaving after throwing Eli's body on the floor. File:Alyx Eli spoiler.jpg|Alyx kneeling over her father's dead body. File:Ep end 44.jpg|Alyx hugging her father one last time. Appearances Background Arne Magnusson had been operating a Resistance base at White Forest for an unknown amount of time before Gordon's arrival. In the years before the City 17 uprising, the White Forest personnel built an operable rocket in an old missile silo, with plans to launch it and use it to dissolve a Combine Superportal should a revolution take place. After arriving at the base, Isaac Kleiner and Eli Vance helped with the research as well. ''Half-Life 2: Episode One'' When Eli and Kleiner are seen during the monitor transmission at the start of the game, they are likely already at White Forest. ''Half-Life 2: Episode Two'' Soon after the uprising in nearby City 17 and the Citadel meltdown that follows, the Combine grow aware of the threat posed by White Forest and begin taking measures to destroy it. They first try to terminate Alyx Vance and Gordon Freeman, who are taking vital information about the Combine to the base, but fail when the couple is able to reach White Forest safely after driving through the Outlands. The Combine make another attempt; This time at White Forest Inn. The duo is ambushed by Combine forces, but Alyx and Gordon are able to escape after shutting down the Energy Barrier that had trapped them. After Gordon and Alyx reach White Forest, the Combine try to halt the advances of the Resistance once more by breaching the base's secondary silo. While this sets off the alarm, the staff at first think it is merely crows nesting. While the others prepare the data packed for viewing, Freeman is sent to the silo to investigate, until it appears that a real Combine invasion of the base is occurring. The Combine forces include Hunters, Overwatch Elites, Overwatch Soldiers, and Manhacks; an Emplacement Gun has also been installed in the silo. When Freeman successfully closes the silo doors and ends the Combines assault, Kleiner, Eli and Alyx Vance, and Freeman himself watch the data package, to realize Judith Mossman has found the Borealis, an Aperture Science vessel lost years prior, that the Combine has not yet located. As more Combine are arriving to attack White Forest, a final battle is to occur before the rocket launch. A single Strider is enough to destroy the rocket, so all Striders must be defeated. Freeman is trained in the use of the Magnusson Device, a powerful bomb deadly to Striders. He is then sent on the field with his Muscle Car and fights Striders and Hunters with assistance from the White Forest Rebels, and finally defeats them all thanks to the Magnusson Devices, halting the Combine efforts once more and saving the rocket. Afterwards, Freeman gets back inside, the rocket is launched, and the Superportal is successfully closed. Soon after, Alyx and Gordon get ready to leave for the Borealis and rescue Mossman. As they walk with Eli to the hangar where the helicopter they will use is waiting, two Advisors appear and one of them kills Eli. Dog then suddenly appears to defend them, and fights off the Advisors, as Alyx mourns over her father's dead body. The screen then silently fades to black and the credits for Episode Two roll. Behind the scenes *White Forest is apparently based on one of the many abandoned Cold War bases located in Belarus and Ukraine. Textures, layouts, and signs were apparently reused with only a few changes. *According to Doug Wood, the team intended White Forest to offer a change of pace from the constant action that preceded it - a few moments to reunite with old friends and get to know Magnusson, a breather before the big battle ahead. However, their first version of the sequence was an accumulation of long scenes with a lot of dialogue. Gordon and Alyx stood around listening to Kleiner and Magnusson argue at the top of the rocket silo, then rode an elevator to the bottom of the shaft while Kleiner lectured them about rockets and satellites. They wandered into a control room / lounge to watch Mossman's transmission and then hatched a plan to get her back. The team understood there was a problem when even the authors of the scene were bored, and no one had the patience for the revelations that followed. So the sequence was divided into a number of smaller pieces that could be interleaved with solitary exploration and some combat. This required rebuilding the path and moving the control room upstairs, where the transmission scene became a reward for surviving the secondary silo part. Wood concludes that as a result of these changes, the White Forest experience is more varied, the narrative comes in digestible portions, and players are able to play at their own speed, rather than being led by the nose the entire time.Half-Life 2: Episode Two commentary In the Episode Two trailer released August 2006, the control room is still downstairs, and appears slightly different, and apparently with a direct view of the rocket silo.Half-Life 2: Episode Two Trailer on Combine OverWiki's YouTube channel Furthermore, the elevator along the silo is still used in the final game, but by Gordon alone. *In early Episode Two drafts, Eli and Kleiner had somehow warmed up White Forest all by themselves in the brief time after fleeing City 17. This seemed ridiculous for the team, so they developed the backstory of Black Mesa having bought the base before and created Magnusson, justifying all the work already done and the high amount of installations present when White Forest is first visited by Gordon. However, these backstory details slowed down the game and were subsequently removed. *Matt Scott stated about the scene during which the characters reunite in the rocket silo that the team found that the actors were constantly pushing the player around in order to get to their marks, due to the number of characters involved in the scene and the cramped spaces. So they developed scripts that allow the actors to gauge the position of the player and the other actors, and choose among a selection of marks. This solves the congestion problem and makes a scene feel more dynamic. *According to Matt Wright, the team designed Magnusson's rocket around blueprints from the Titan family of missiles instead of just making up something that fit their fantasies of a rocket. He adds that grounding the details of their world in reality, making them as precise as possible, makes the invented, fantastic elements seem that much more believable. *According to Kelly Bailey, the steam jet met at the foot of the rocket is an example of something the team calls a 'mechanic refresher'. It is meant to refresh the player's memory on how to perform a certain task they may not have used in a while. In this case, the team reminds the player about using valves to turn off steam in a relaxed environment. In the map just ahead, this trick will be fresh in their mind and they will be far more likely to realize they can use steam jets tactically when they encounter them in a combat situation. *According to Matt T. Wood, one of the team's main goals for the Hunter was to make the player feel vulnerable wherever hiding or not. The Hunter arena before the secondary silo became their testbed for improving the Hunters' close-combat behavior. A classic combat space, featuring multiple exits and many possible paths, the team tuned it for a strong cat-and-mouse gameplay experience. While players have many options for escape, the map is designed so that Hunters will never completely lose them - but always be able to pursue and flush the player out of hiding. *According to Richard Lord, the diagram explaining how to use the Magnusson Device against Striders went through several iterations, from highly stylized, to absurd, to something the team believed they could ship. *According to John Guthrie, the massive Strider battle was in production longer than any other map in Episode Two. Tuning it required many, many months of testing and iteration to address playtest feedback, and this was complicated by the fact that every time the team playtested, they saw individuals adopt completely different approaches to defeating the Striders. Some threw logs at Hunters; others relied on their Rebel companions to kill them. Some players never sprinted, while others never used the car. They tried to keep supporting all the different strategies that occurred to players so that their experiments with tactics would be rewarding rather than frustrating. Meanwhile, they had to make sure the Strider and Hunter behaviors were consistent, and balance the experience so that it would be a satisfying game experience for all different play styles at every skill level. *As seen in the Episode Two Gameplay Demo 5 released September 2006 and several early screenshots, the Strider battle was also to feature Overwatch Soldiers and Elites.Half-Life 2: Episode Two - Gameplay Demo 5 on Combine OverWiki's YouTube channel *As seen in the first Episode Two teaser released with Episode One,Half-Life 2: Episode Two Teaser 1 on Combine OverWiki's YouTube channel the second teaser released July 2006,Half-Life 2: Episode Two Teaser 2 on Combine OverWiki's YouTube channel the trailer released August 2006, and several early screenshots, the Strider battle valley was to include at least two concrete bunkers. Freeman was to be chased inside one by a Hunter. They were partially kept as the main White Forest outdoor bunkers, in which no part of the final battle occurs. *According to Jon Huisingh, the team wanted players to use the Muscle Car as much as possible, both to move around the valley quickly and to run over Hunters as a quick and satisfying way of killing them. To encourage this, and to help with orientation problems, the team added a radar to the car which indicated the location of enemies. This made the car a more valuable tool in the battle and solved the navigation problem once and for all. *According to Ido Magal, one problem the team faced in the Strider battle map was that players would abandon their car in the heat of battle and were not be able to find it later. Given the time pressure and large scale of the map, some of these players could not succeed in protecting the base on foot. To address this they started by adding flashing hazard lights to the car, which helped when the car was in view, but they still saw players lose the car among the trees or behind hills. Eventually they added a vehicle locator to the HEV Suit so that players could find the car wherever it was. *According to Chris Chin, a great deal of work went into making sure players see the buildings get destroyed as they travel around the valley during the final battle. While the team cannot (and does not wish to) force the player to see these events, they tried to increase the odds that the player would end up in the best possible position for the show. Measures ranged from simply hiding a Strider behind rocks, to setting up complex logic conditions that must be met in order for the destruction to occur. *According to Joe Han, players under pressure can overlook basic tasks, so they try to make the important ones foolproof. On the Strider battle map, players often forget to check their health level, but rarely forget to seek out Magnusson Devices. They narrowed doorways and set health supply racks right by the entries, so that players rushing in to get explosives would find themselves automatically picking up vital supplies. *According to Tom Leonard, the Hunter's escort behavior includes specific formations and flanking strategies. The Strider battle valley environment was designed specifically to enhance those behaviors by providing cover and visually interesting paths. In this way the environment reinforces the design of the Hunter as stealthy, aggressive, and intelligent. *At the end of the Episode Two trailer, Kleiner can be seen in a humorous situation in the rocket silo at White Forest, saying "Mmhh... Now, that's interesting! I think we're getting somewhere!", then screaming when sparks spew from the rocket. This sentence/sequence is not featured in Episode Two; the scream is recycled from the scream Kleiner makes when Gordon appears behind him at the end of the teleportation failure at the start of Half-Life 2. The console Kleiner stands at is instead used by Magnusson, and is at a different place. Furthermore, no Vortigaunt can be seen on the level right below. *In the base, an Easter egg referring to the TV series Lost can be found. In Uriah's lab, there is an inaccessible room containing a computer terminal with the six factors of the Valenzetti Equation shown on the screen and, on the wall, a Dharma-style octagon with the three pines from the White Forest logo in the middle. According to Steve Bond, many Valve employees are fans of Lost, and they noticed several strong Half-Life references in the first season of Lost. Gabe Newell and Lost creator J. J. Abrams exchanged e-mails, and Newell promised Abrams there would be a Lost reference in Episode Two, and this room was created. This being merely an Easter egg, the connection between the two universes is however not to be considered canon. Trivia *The Consoling Couple appears to have managed to leave City 17 alive, as they are seen through Eli's / Kleiner's office window when first going to visit Uriah. *If Gordon fails to defeat all the Striders attacking White Forest, the last one will destroy the White Forest antenna in a single shot. Afterwards, the message "The rocket has been destroyed - Magnusson's misgivings about the Freeman are completely justified. - The game now ends" is shown, and the game reloads. *There are several ''Orange Box'' Achievements related to White Forest: "Little Rocket Man", which requires the sending of the Garden Gnome into space by putting it with Lamarr in the opened rocket. Another is "Secondary Silo Secured", requiring to secure the launch doors in silo 2. Two achievements are related to the battle: "Neighborhood Watch" and "Defensive of the Armament"; the first one requires saving all the buildings outside White Forest and the second preventing the Striders from reaching the base. *It may or may not be a coincidence that the name "White Forest" is diametrically opposed to the name "Black Mesa". *The missile silo mirrors Black Mesa Research Facility rooms such as the Anti-Mass Spectrometer Test Chamber or the Tentacle chamber in the chapter Blast Pit but strangely not the rocket silo from On A Rail. *Left of the rocket launch button can be seen the word "launch", with the "A" hidden with tape to make the word "lunch". *When Gordon first meets Kleiner and Magnusson in the rocket silo, Lamarr climbs into the rocket compartment after Kleiner releases her. Kleiner makes a reference to this just before the rocket's launch by saying he has detected a "payload anomaly of approximately eight and a half pounds". *Lamarr can be seen in the menu background of Episode Two. *During the secondary silo battle, three guards will be controlling a turret near the door control lever, to the right of them is a door which is ajar, if the player throws a grenade into their room the guards inside will toss it back out and shut the door. Gallery File:Ep2 put iteminrocket.png|"Little Rocket Man" Achievement logo. File:Ep2 beat missilesilo2.png|"Secondary Silo Secured" Achievement logo. File:Ep2 beat outland12 nobuildingsdestroyed.png|Neighborhood Watch" Achievement logo. File:Ep2 beat game.png|"Defensive of the Armament" Achievement logo. List of appearances *''Half-Life 2: Episode One'' *Source Particle Benchmark *''Half-Life 2: Episode Two'' References de:White_Forrest es:White_Forest ru:Белая_Роща Category:The Outlands locations Category:Resistance locations Category:Half-Life 2: Episode Two Category:Locations Category:Jeremy Bennett designs